If you do not want him, he will be for me
by AliceIggyKirkland
Summary: Nyo!talia, Hetalia, Neko!talia y AU - CREO... Arthur ha dimitido de ser nación y ha dejado a cargo a su "hija. Ella quiere estar a la altura y a falta de guerra, "otra área" debía compensar su inexperiencia. Y su "iniciador" será Alemania. ¿Habrá alguna italiana celosa que lo impida?
1. The Choice

- [...] Y por medio de este documento, hago legal mi denuncia [en este contexto, es 'dimitir'] ante la ONU como representante terrenal a England y por defecto, a United Kingdom of Great Britain and Nothern Ireland.

El día llegó. Desde la guerra del Carbono*, muchos estaban esperando de bastantes naciones, por no decir de todas, la dimisión de sus puestos como naciones.

Quizá el único factor sorpresa era de quien lo hizo primero.

Arthur Kirkland, ahora, ex-Inglaterra.

Afuera de la sala de reuniones, la denominada "hija" de Inglaterra, Alice Victoria Kirkland** esperaba sentada a que sea llamada a posesionarse del abandonado puesto de su "daddy".

En sus 18 años de vida, fue entrenada expresamente para tomar el cargo de Arthur. Y es que hasta William*** sabía que ella se quedaría como única representante de todo UK. Ellos ya estaban decididos a llevar un modo diferente de vivir.

Pero un país, o peor, una comunidad de países, no puede quedarse sin su "nación entre los hombres", por lo que, ellos, en Stonehenge, cumplieron un rito especial cuando ella apareció en sus vidas y la sangre escocesa, galesa, inglesa e irlandesa, marcó su espalda formando la bella rosa Tudor que le daba más color a su piel.

Ella conocía cada aspecto histórico de los cuatro países hermanados; sus estilos legendarios de pelea; la música, el arte y la gastronomía típicas; indumentaria tradicional, leyendas, cuentos, fábulas, literatura de todo tipo, todo ¡hasta la magia!

¡Ella podía hacer que las hadas sean visibles para todos! (el primer traumatizado con ese poder fue el idiota de Estados Unidos, por su incredulidad patológica).

Los hermanos Kirkland habían hecho su declaración oficial y solo quedaba:

- Muy bien, sin más preámbulos: permitan pasar a Alice Victoria Kirkland, representante universal del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte.

España dio la introducción ya que al saber que Arthur no sería más una molestia, tenía que ver con sus propios ojos quien le haría la contra histórica; esto, cortesía del propio rubio, para su deleite personal (aunque no lo parezca).

Al oír su nombre completo, Alice se levantó y pasó a la sala.

Rubia, ojos verdes, delgada, vestida formalmente con traje sastre de falda con altura discreta y tacones bajos, lentes de armazón rectangular y peinada con coletas y dos sujetadores cruzados a la izquierda de su largo flequillo. Con la diferencia de que entre su otro yo** y ella, había una distancia notable en la actitud.

Ella es más dócil.

Mientras daba su discurso de agradecimiento por la "calurosa" recepción (el silencio pesado), ella veía que todos tenían siglos y ella tan solo tenía la edad suficiente para poder votar y cuando mucho unos dos años de conducir****.

Y no pudo evitar pensar que a más de eso, ellos tenían experiencia en "ciertas áreas". Es decir, sabía de primera mano que su querido padre no fue muy célibe que digamos - no en su época de corsario.

Y pensó: "Necesito demostrar que soy adulta y que puedo experimentar tanto como ellos. Y no necesito que sea con guerras eso...".

Y entonces razonó:

"Mi cultura es de cierto modo liberal... Según la historia, y sexualmente hablando, siempre hemos caído en esa clase de excesos ¡hasta una religión partió de un capricho sexual!***** ¿Por qué yo no debería dejar de ser virgen?"

Y así empezó a mirar, uno a uno a los asistentes: a Francis lo veía como un tío******, Antonio estaba vetado, Iván... bueno, es Iván; uno a uno, los fue descartando hasta que...:

"Y tenemos ahora a Alemania: fornido, alto, de presencia presentable, ojos azules, voz grave... atractivo, inteligente, muy serio, algo torpe con los convencionalismos sociales y por tanto, con poco - dudo que nulo - recorrido sexual... Sin pareja".

¡Bingo!

Terminó su presentación y se sentó en la silla que sus "tíos" y padre le habían reservado, pero, en ningún momento dejó de ver a su elegido.

Y no era la única que veía a ese hombre.

* * *

**Notas**

_*** -** Hecho ficticio para ambientar el fic. Quizá haga un one-shot u otro fic largo para recrearlo._

_** - Nombre que "elegí" para diferenciarla de la nyo! de siempre. Es algo OOC, porque no es para nada Tsundere, ya verán..._

_*** - Nombre que me gusta para Escocia ¡no me juzguen! *¬*_

_**** - Creo que en Inglaterra sacar permiso de conducir a los 16... Sinceramente no he investigado eso, pero, corregiré el fic si resulta que no es así. Lo prometo._

_***** - Digamos que Francis, en este fic, ve a esta Nyo como su hijita-princesita-de-papá. No la ve como mujer. ¡OJO!_

**Dejen reviews, por fis.**


	2. Keep in touch

- Con esto concluimos la reunión. La siguiente será en dos meses en Toronto.

La sala acondicionada por los hermanos Kirkland dentro del parlamento, en Londres, se estaba vaciando y como es costumbre de las antiguas fuerzas del Eje, los miembros más emblemáticos esperaban los unos a los otros para salir rumbo a su hotel.

- ¡Ve! Que _bella_ es la _signorina Regno Unito_*!

- _Hai, Itaria-kun. Igirisu-san*_ ha crecido mucho... _Asa-san_ debe estar muy orgulloso de ella.

Alemania se dedicaba a escuchar a sus compañeros mientras organizaba su portafolio. Le agradaba que sus amigos compartieran impresiones, aunque le hubiese gustado más que fueran por asuntos políticos... Pero era Italia - a quien consideraba un gran amigo - y Japón - quien le caía bien, pero le resultaba difícil descifrarlo.

Pero, había un detalle no-político de la reunión que lo había dejado algo intrigado. La Frl. Großbritannien*, después de su presentación, se había quedado mirando a él durante gran parte de la reunión. Una de las tantas ideas que se le ocurrió (y de las del tipo paranoicas) que la primera orden como representante era declararle la guerra a él.

Pero habían pasado un número considerable de guerras en las que no se vio involucrado, así que ese pensamiento le hizo descartar esa opción.

Por otra parte, también se percató que ninguno de las, ahora, ex-naciones puso atención a la reunión - ¡ni siquiera Arthur! -; estaban atrás de la zona donde se sentó la dama en cuestión y se mantuvieron charlando en santa paz.

Para él, fue un fenómeno increíble. Para la chica: Normal.

Ellos tenían un pacto tácito de darle el mejor ambiente que pudieran para criarla, cosa que todos los Kirkland menores a William resienten ligeramente. El no había sido tan dedicado con ellos, pero el factor detonante de aquella actitud fue las circunstancias que vivió Gwendolyn** y el cómo murió.

No era agradable recordar una guerra tan o más cruel que la que casi borra del mapa a Londres***.

El punto es que ahora que ya tiene listo su maletín, decidió observar la sala y se topó con que la joven estaba aún leyendo el contenido de las carpetas entregadas durante la reunión.

"Responsable. Buen comienzo, Fräul."

Feliciano y Kiku estaban muy embebidos en su plática y en un momento avanzaron hasta la puerta:

- ¡Germania! Giappone y yo iremos a la cafetería. ¡Te esperamos! - el rubio se limitó a asentir antes de que los otros dos salieran.

Y en su silla, la chica vio que todo estaba listo para su acercamiento.

- ¡Hello, Mr. Germany! - se levantó, dejando ordenadas las carpetas - Could you talk to me for a few minutes?_****

- Ja! - por alguna razón, se empezó a sentir algo incómodo - Pero, tiene que ser breve. Me esperan en la cafetería.

- Oh, claro, estoy consciente de ello. Escuché la invitación de Mr. Italy. - se movía lentamente, tratando de acortar distancias, sin levantar suspicacias en el rubio.

- Dígame ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

Si había algo que la diferenciaba notoriamente de la otra Alice era la ligera sonrisa de "Chessair".

- Mire usted, tengo muy presente que no tengo los siglos y la experiencia que ustedes tienen...

Cerca del ascensor, una chiquilla de la edad de Alice estaba esperando la salida de su tutor:

- _Zio_ Feli!* ¿Como estuvo la reunión? ¿Al fin habrá el día mundial de la Pasta? - Kiku estuvo a punto de desangrarse nasalmente de lo linda que era la protegida del italiano.

- Ve... No, pero ¡seguiré luchando!

- Es bueno verlo inspirado, _Itaria-kun_.

- Y... - se puso algo nerviosa - ¿y Luddo?

La jovencita de cabello castaño rojizo, ojos ámbar, mirada tierna y con un rizo igual al de su "tío", padecía el mismo mal de la antigua compañera* de Feliciano: se había enamorado de Ludwig.

- ¡Vendrá pronto! La _signorina_ Alice lo retuvo, Dacia*****. Parece que necesita su ayuda, ve.

- Ah.

Dacia conocía a Alice desde la más tierna infancia y a diferencia de la bretona, la italiana no ha tenido la preparación como nación. Si bien se la podía considerar una inmortal, no iba a reemplazar a Feliciano Vargas. Él y Lovino no querían dejar de representar a su país.

Y así como la conocía, sabía que Alice JAMAS pide ayuda. Es demasiado astuta.

"¿Qué se trae esa _cagna_?"*

- [...] por lo que debo pedirle que me instruya en otra área que estoy segura _sólo usted_ puede cubrir.

- ¿Y cuál sería?

¿Está seguro Ludwig de querer saber?

- Necesito de sus conocimientos en artes amatorias.

- ¡¿AH?!

- Lo que oyó: I want you to be my sex coach.

**Notas:**

*: Traducciones de Google.

**: "Alice Gwendolyn Kirkland"; según yo, es la "Alice" o "Rose", o mejor dicho, es la Nyo de la que todos sabemos.

***: Una de las batallas dadas durante la WW2. No recuerdo el nombre, pero después de eso, el poder bélico de Reino Unido durante la guerra quedó bastante afectado.

****: Mi práctica de inglés (no es literal) = Señor Alemania, podría hablar con usted ¿por favor?

*****: Otro de los nombres con el que se conoce a la Nyo!Italia. Recuerden que para "este universo", las nyos son ligeramente distintas al patrón de personalidad indicado por el fandom.

**Porfis, reviews (y más follows y favs, son lindos).**


	3. Making a deal

Alice y Ludwig permanecían en sus posiciones:

Ella, con su calma marca inglesa, su impoluta mirada esmeralda, sus brazos delicadamente cruzados y con los lentes ligeramente caídos a la mitad de sus pupilas.

El, con su rostro deformado en la sorpresa, sus brazos separados y los dedos de sus manos, tensos, tratando de asimilar la propuesta de la nueva Reino Unido.

Algo lejos de ese escenario, Dacia razonaba lo dicho por su querido _zio_. A diferencia de Feliciano, ella tenía la mente más criminal que cualquiera de los capos de la _Napoli_ amada de su prima/hermana* Chiara. Es tan linda como peligrosa.

"Soy una mujer, _per l'amor di Dio!_ ¿Cómo es que ese Adonis no se daba cuenta de que existía? Y qué tiene que hacer _la figlia che di nessuno**_ con _mio soldato germano_."

- ¡Esa zorra no me quitará a mi _capitano_!

El grito se escuchó hasta la sala donde se estaba dando aquella propuesta.

- What a stupid girl!... - murmuró a bella Kirkland.

- ¿Le habrá pasado algo? - aprovechó el para dejar el mutismo anterior.

- No lo sé, pero, _you have not responded my offer_. - tomó asiento en la silla más cercana - Escucha: _I chose you_ porque eres el más decente de toda la ONU, y hubiera escogido a _Mr. Switzerland_, pero creo que él me habría rechazado a balazos, aun siendo mujer. Además, eres el más "joven" y con más experiencia en alcances bélicos. Tu historia ha sido por demás que agitada, eres potencia mundial y no eres tan cercano a mi padre, por tanto habrá más objetividad en tu aceptación o rechazo. No te ofrezco amor. No siento eso por ti. Te ofrezco mi cuerpo para tu desfogue personal a cambio de tu conocimiento sexual.

Ella estaba sorprendida de si misma. Y no le había mentido a Alemania: ella no estaba enamorada, al menos, no de él...

Ludwig había sido "todo oídos" durante ese tiempo. Y se sentía ¿feliz? Si, feliz. Y no, el tampoco estaba enamorado y mucho menos de alguien a quien vio, por periodos cortos de tiempo, crecer***. Su agrado venía de que hacía demasiado tiempo que el sexo había sido relegado de sus actividades. Es más, la última vez que había besado a una mujer, fue en la WW2, a la predecesora de la _kleine_ Dacia, _Ihre kleine Blume_****.

Ella fue su primer TODO. Y la pasión con la que ella se entregaba valía más que toda la experiencia que Francia tenía acumulada (y es mucha).

Así que observó detenidamente a la jovencita presente.

¿Bonita? Si. No había exuberancia en sus formas pero si, el encanto propio de una dama de la época victoriana: hay poco que ver pero MUCHO POR ver. ¿Reflexiva? Si, a pesar del contexto. Ella le planteó sus argumentos y muchos - mejor dicho, todos - no los pudo rebatir, salvo, quizá, la propuesta en si. Porque es tan o más cínica que todos los Kirkland juntos y brutalmente sincera. Tanto que le dolió saber que no había amor en sus acciones, siendo él, en el fondo, un hombre aficionado al romanticismo.

"Pero, yo tampoco la amo." Punto para él. No tenía un compromiso con ella para aceptar...

- No tengo motivo para rechazarte. - punto ganador para ella - Si no tiene mayores intenciones que esa...

Dacia ya estaba por tocar la puerta, pero tenía curiosidad, así que se apoyó en ella para escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

- Also werde ich Ihr Coach sein. Ich hoffe, Sie sind bereit, Soldat bist*****.

El apretón de manos que se estaba dando en esa sala...

- Yes, Sir. Prometo ser la mejor estudiante.

Era el inicio de un cambio de 360º para el alemán.

**Notas:**

*: En este "tiempo/espacio", las italianas son hijas putativas de los Italia. Dacia es la _Mafia principessa_ de Lovino, con una dulzura única y una agresividad épica; y Chiara es la _piccola musa_ de Feliciano, tosca como ella sola, pero con talento impresionante en la cocina y las artes plásticas.

**: "esa hija de nadie"; lo dijo San Google.

***: En este universo, Alice es la hija putativa de Arthur y como el si tenía planeado dejar de ser el representante del país, llevaba a la niña a las reuniones para irla "ambientando" a lo que haría en el futuro.

****: "Mi pequeña flor"; traducido por San Google. Apelativo sacado del fic "**Asco de Friendzone**", de _**umichanchan**_. Ahí se menciona que Roma-jii-chan le daba ese apelativo a Felicia - el nombre utilizado en el fic para Nyo!Venezia.

*****: "Así que seré tu entrenador. Espero esté preparada, soldado.", por San Google.

**Porfis, reviews (y más follows y favs, son lindos).**


	4. Sei ein Mann

**Guías:**

(entre paréntesis): pensamientos en medio del diálogo

subrayado: énfasis; sarcasmo.

_cursiva_: idioma no-español.

**- Fin Guías -**

Dacia entró sin tocar, movida por la aceptación dada por su amado alemán a algo que aquella "simplona" le había propuesto. En pocas palabras: No escuchó lo que realmente importaba.

Alice vio con parsimonia las acciones de la otra chica. No era nuevo que la joven tuviera ese comportamiento tan descortés.

"Probablemente, quiere apresurarlo"

- _Capitano_ ¿terminó su pendiente? - aun con la curiosidad a flor de piel, se comportó de manera "normal".

- Eh..., sí. - Miró a la inglesa. - Srta. Kirkland, su padre tiene mis datos. En cuanto decida el lugar, sea tan amable en avisarme. - Lo ponía nervioso tener a la pequeña Dacia en el ambiente.

- De acuerdo, Sr. Beilschmidt. Estaremos en contacto. - Tomó sus cosas y se retiró, bastante satisfecha.

Ludwig sintió que aquella retirada fue un favor que la representante de UK le cobraría de un modo especial.

- Entonces, Dacia... - parada militar por parte de la italiana - busquemos a tu tío y a Kiku.

- ¡Sí, señor!

- 0 -

Durante el almuerzo y en todo el día, en general, el rubio se mantuvo algo distraído, a la vista de Feliciano. Y eso ya era decir mucho.

- Ve... Alemania ¿te pasa algo?

- Eh... ("¿por qué no puedo contestar coherentemente?")

- _Hai, Doitsu-san_, parece algo perturbado.

Japón no era alguien de entrometerse en asuntos ajenos, sin embargo, "el pie" que había dado su compañero italiano fue una excelente oportunidad para saciar su propia curiosidad.

- Bueno, verán: (quizá ellos puedan darme consejos para estos casos) Hay una chica...

- Ve... Una _signorina_... _Germania_ está creciendo...

- _ITALIEN!_ - Se calló el aludido - Ehjem... Como les decía: Hay una chica, no, una mujer que me pidió expresamente mis servicios como entrenador.

- Ah... Pero no veo la dificultad de aquel requerimiento. - Kiku, tan inocente, veía venir los tiros del asunto, pero estando Feliciano en el cuadro, era mejor que Ludwig fuera más explícito.

- El problema es la actividad en la que quiere que la entrene...

En ese momento, empezaba a tener la sensación de ser un maldito pedófilo ya que la chica no tenía más de 18 años y el ya estaba en sus cientos*.

- Ve... Pero, Ludo, eres un entrenador excepcional y dedicado, más que nada; cualquier actividad deportiva es nada para ti. En la guerra, también. Nunca dejaste de entrenarnos y aunque yo no fui tan fuerte, siempre estuvimos en forma. Es verdad que las damas son delicadas y deben ser tratadas como a las flores, pero, si ella te lo pidió es porque confía en tus habilidades. ¡YO TE CONFIARÍA A CHIARA! (Si ella no te odiara).

Excepto por la última parte, muy amarga para su gusto, todas las palabras de su amigo le calaron hondo al alemán.

- _Doitsu-san_, estoy seguro que usted estará a la altura del requerimiento. - dando énfasis a las sinceras palabras del italiano. - _Itaria-kun_, me apetece algo de té ¿podría usted traerme otra taza?

- ¡Ve! - y se llevó la que estaba frente al japonés.

El japonés estaba genuinamente intrigado y si el rubio no decía las cosas por su nombre, tendría que forzarlo.

- Ludwig-_san_, - sorpresa para el de ojos azules - dígame si me equivoco: le propusieron tener relaciones íntimas. - sonrojo tipo "semáforo" para ambos.

- Pe-Pero _Japan_, co-cómo...

- Ludwig-_san_, le conozco lo suficiente para saber que sólo ese tipo de cosas lo ponen así... - un suspiro por parte del alemán, dio pie a la verdad.

- Kiku: sí. Me propusieron ser entrenador sexual. - el japonés levantó un poco las cejas, perturbando el aura serena que siempre traía. - Pero, después de lo de Dacia**, no he sido capaz de tocar a otra mujer. Ni siquiera he revisado mis suscripciones (revistas porno) ni he tenido una "parada matinal"***. Todas las actividades que hago en mi rutina son para estar lo suficientemente cansado como para no pensar en auto-complacerme. - Japón entendía a la joven nación****.

- Ludwig-_san_ ¿teme usted enamorarse de aquella mujer? o ¿no cree que llene las expectativas de ella?

- Para serte honesto: - Feliciano ya volvía con el té de su compañero - Ambas.

Cuando éste le sirvió el té al japonés, notó la preocupación de ambas naciones.

- ¡Ve... Ánimo, _Germania_! ¡Arriésgate! - la sorpresa invadió el rostro del rubio - ¡Lo nuevo no es necesariamente malo! ¡Lo nuevo siempre es una puerta a algo mejor! ¡Ve!

Y ante las palabras de aliento de Feliciano, Ludwig se puso de pie:

- _Ja_! Tienes razón, _Italien_. - Tomo sus cosas y se retiró, con la determinación en sus ojos.

- ¡Ve! Me pregunto ¿qué deporte será el que le han pedido enseñar? - Kiku lo observó expectante - ¿Patinaje artístico? - _Japan's facepalm_.

- 0 -

Dos días después. Berlín.

Gilbert se encontraba revisando el correo electrónico de su querido _West_, una de las tareas especiales que solo alguien tan sociable como él podía hacer.

- Kesesesese, el próximo lunes tiene reunión con Merkel... Para este miércoles tiene que llevar a Berlitz al veterinario... No, eso lo hago yo... Pero, debo anotarlo...

Él le llevaba la agenda ya que Ludwig no tenía tiempo para ello y no confiaba lo suficiente en su asistente como para darle la contraseña.

- A ver, a ver, a ver... - se confundió al ver el correo electrónico de...

Una mujer...

...

- _West_! ¡Qué malo eres con tu _bruder_! - Ludwig estaba en la cocina, haciendo _wurst_. - ¡¿Por qué no le has dicho a tu asombroso hermano que ya tienes novia?!

En ese momento, un gran estruendo se escuchó en la cocina.

- _Bruder_! ¡No es lo que crees! - llegó hasta el despacho, con unas salchichas en mano.

- ¡Kesesesese! Oh, vamos, _West_, hermanito, es normal que tengas citas... Eres un hombre, y uno muy atractivo... Bueno, no tan atractivo como yo... _Bitte, West: Sei ein Mann!*_

Algo en las palabras del albino afectaron al menor.

"_West: Sei ein Mann!_"

"_Sei ein Mann!_"

Su expresión cambió. Una seriedad única se apoderó del alemán y retirando de la silla a su hermano, se dispuso a leer:

"From: vickyrulz2304_at_h_com_uk

Greetings, my dear / Saludos, mi estimado /:

I hope you were ready for our meeting / Espero que estés listo para nuestra reunión /. I will be in your country's capital on Thursday [MesX] XXth / Estaré en la capital de tu país el jueves X del MesX /. Please, come and pick me at the airport / Por favor, ven a recogerme al aeropuerto /. I want to know your country, deeply, and you are the man for this job / Quiero conocer tu país muy a fondo y eres el indicado para esto/.

I'm excited to go... I'm counting the hours to see you / Estoy emocionada... Cuento las horas para verte/.

Sincerelly yours / Sinceramente tuya /,

Vicky."

Entonces, al leer la firma recordó: "Su segundo nombre es Victoria". Era la descarada inglesita. Vaya que ella sabía como sacar fuera de base a alguien. "Si esto fuera la guerra, ella ya me abría vencido".

"From: deutsch_lb_at_h_com

Grüße, Victoria. / Saludos, Victoria  
Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde Sie abholen. / No te preocupes, yo iré a recogerte.  
Warten auf den Besuch nach Ihren Wünschen. / Espero que la visita sea de tu agrado.  
Ludwig."

- Sei ein Mann. - repitió el alemán al dar clic a "Enviar".

**Notas:**

*: En este universo, Alice es la hija putativa de Arthur y ella apenas a llegado a la mayoría de edad (18 años) - para nosotros los latinos, claro.

**: La nyo "original" - o sea, la que todas conocemos y que le llaman en otros fics "Felicia" - compartió una relación muy estrecha con Ludwig, especialmente en la WWII.

***: Término en el inglés común para llamar a las "carpas matinales". O sea, la erección "matutina".

****: Japón - en el canon - es una nación que mantiene un gran control de sus emociones, por tanto, debe tener tácticas y técnicas para mantenerse de ese modo.

*****: "Por favor, Oeste ¡sé un hombre!", por San Google. Y si, es también el título de este capítulo.

**Porfis, reviews (y más follows y favs, son lindos).**


End file.
